A method of the above-indicated type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,322.
The packaging or wrapping of packages or packaged units by means of, for example, stretchable film has gained an increasing commercial importance in recent years. Owing to the elasticity (resilience) of the film, the individual packages or pockets combined in a packaged unit are held under a tension higher than that obtained with a package using thermally shrinking films.
However, the strength of the stretch film poses difficulties in subsequent processing. In this regard, the strength of the stretch film is such that the wrapping is difficult to remove from the packages. Indeed, the film wrapping must be severed from the packages by use of scissors or a knife. This is, however, extremely disadvantageous when goods are supplied to warehouses in small packages, which packages must be removed from the wrapped packaged units in a very short period of time for subsequent display and offer for sale. In such circumstances, each packaged unit must be opened and the goods removed from the thus opened package. This is cumbersome and time consuming. In addition, the same disadvantages result when packages, such as hooks (which can become damaged when the film is torn loose) are opened.